Una vida nueva
by HP True Dreams
Summary: Que pasa cuando todo lo que viviste termina y comiensas una vida nueva? NUEVO HGRH personajes nuevos
1. El inicio de una vida nueva

Todos los personaje han sido creados de la gran imaginación de JK Rowling, yo solo he creado algunas cosas que no se comparan al gran universo que estoy utilizando aquí

Esta idea la he sacado 100 de mi cabeza, pues nunca he leído un fic con esta idea, pero si alguno ya la había utilizado, juro que ni siquiera sabia que existía su fic

Capitulo 1 "El inicio de una nueva vida"

Era un día normal en Hogwarts, todos felices por que el curso estaba por acabar, 2 semanas mas y serian libres, todas las vacaciones de verano; Harry, por supuesto, estaba destinado a pasar todo el verano, o parte de el, con los Dursley; ¿su objetivo, tratar de pasar sus vacaciones con los Weasley, pero por lo pronto tenia que concentrarse en estudiar, pues faltaba tan solo un día para empezar los exámenes finales. Ya eran las 6 de la noche y solo había podido repasar sus apuntes de transformaciones y pociones, algo en su mente le impedía concentrarse en ello, pero de cualquier forma, ya era la hora de la cena y prefirió ir al gran comedor a despejar su mente junto con Hermione y Ron. Llegando a su destino, pudieron ver que casi todos los alumnos habían tomado la misma decisión que ellos; en la mesa Gryffindor estaban todas las caras ya conocidas, desde todos los Weasley que continuaban estudiando en Hogwarts, los que iban en el mismo curso que ellos, hasta los de los cursos anteriores. Estando cenando, con profesores frente a ellos y el ambiente tranquilo, sucedió lo que tanto habían temido. Una luz verde se vio por el vitral del gran comedor, en el jardín, acompañado de un gran estruendo que hizo que todas las ventanas del castillo se rompieran; era verdad, había por lo menos cerca de 40 mortifagos entrando por las ventanas dirigiéndose a ellos tirando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, pero algo mucho mayor se aproximaba, detrás de una gran barrera de ellos estaba ni mas ni menos el Señor Tenebroso acercándose mas y mas a un Harry sorprendido; todos miraban estupefactos aquella escena, aunque por lo mismo a uno que otro le alcanzaban hechizos aturdidores o mortales; solamente empuñaron los dos sus varitas y comenzaron a lanzarse hechizos, pero era demasiado tarde, un "_Avada Kedavra_" se escuchó y un rayo que procedía de la varita gemela a la de Harry, perteneciente a Lord Voldemort, iba directo al ojiverde. Veía cómo se dirigía a él, en cámara lenta, una muy fuerte luz verde que se le acercaba cada vez mas, hasta que le pego directo en el pecho, produciéndole un muy fuerte dolor en...

Oh! Mi cicatriz!- Harry se enderezaba en su cama, un sudor frío se notaba en su frente- Bah.. estos sueños de nuevo... cuando podré descansar...-

Estas bien Harry?- decía desde la otra cama un pelirrojo de notables pecas llamado Ron- Valla, si eres mejor que un despertador, siempre te levantas a las siete en punto!-

No te burles, que si por mi fuera, me quedaría dormido hasta la hora en que se pone el sol, aunque sabemos muy bien que no puede ser así-

Bueno, bueno, no discutamos de eso, por cierto, tengo hambre... que habrá hecho de desayunar la vieja Morgan, espero y no sean esos emparedados de ensalada que tanto odio...- Se levantó y con paso lento se dirigió al baño, abriendo la puerta y azotándola al cerrarla – Oye arréglate, haber si hoy estamos de suerte y logras peinarte – Le gritó desde adentro del baño, para que Harry pudiera oírle. Después abrió la puerta un poco menos de medio metro y sacando la cabeza dijo- Sabes, anoche leí en "Artefactos muggle, un peligro para la sociedad" que existe un producto para aplacar el cabello que se llama gel, dice que si funciona, a mi en lo personal me daría miedo usar eso, que tal si se me cae el pelo! Tu si deberías de usarlo por que... – un cojín volador había dado justo en la cabeza del pelirrojo haciéndolo callar en absoluto.

Ya metete al baño, que yo también estoy hambriento, además Weasley, nadie se mete con mi cabello! – dijo entre risas Harry, tratando de evitar un chorro de agua k había salido de la varita de Ron – Basta ya, es enser... TU, la pagaras! – Le había caído un montón de agua en la cabeza, provocando que el moreno se levantara de su cómoda cama para tratar de ir a agarrar a Ron, pero el ya había cerrado la puerta con llave – Veras cuando salgas...

Harry se separó de la ya cerrada puerta y fue hacia el espejo que tenia en su recamara. Vio ese ya tan conocido rostro, tan joven, de tan solo 18 años, y en su cara una expresión de una persona adulta decidida a formar su propia vida desde ese momento. Acababan de salir de Hogwarts hacia tan solo año y medio, y en un intento desesperado por salir de su casa, Ron y él rentaron un apartamento de estudiantes recién egresados de escuelas mágicas, pero no pensaban quedarse mucho tiempo ahí ya que la casera de dicho departamento no era muy gentil que digamos, le apodaban "La Morgan", aunque su verdadero nombre era Megan.

Ellos no eran los únicos ex-estudiantes de Hogwarts en ese lugar, había varios conocidos, pero la atención de ambos se concentraba en Hermione y en Ginny, hermana de Ron, que estaban viviendo en el cuarto continuo al de ellos. Habían estado pensando en la posibilidad de cambiarse a vivir a un lugar que acababan de construir, era una casa de estudiantes como en la que estaban en ese momento, pero en la que solo había capacidad para 8 personas, y tenia una casera igual de joven que ellos, solo esperaban que no fuera igual de amargada que la Morgan.

El joven agarró en cepillo que estaba cerca, y siguiendo la recomendación de Ron, trató de aplacar su pelo desordenado color negro azabache, pero fue imposible – Quizá deba de hacerle caso a Ron y comprar ese gel muggle, aunque no recuerdo que me funcionara en la infancia, a lo mejor seria la posibilidad de que el que me compraban los Dursley solo fuera gelatina sabor natural en un bote reciclado...- se dijo para si mismo Harry recordando la vez que se puso un gel que le "compraron" los Dursley y al ponérselo empezaron a seguirle las abejas, todavía tenia la marca del piquete de la abeja que lo empezó a perseguir... – Maldita abeja... su piquete me dolió mucho, solo me alegró la idea de que una abeja al picar a una persona, muere, ja, quien diría que la que moriría seria ella...- dijo en voz baja tocando una pequeña cicatriz en el brazo izquierdo. Él recordaba haber leído sobre las abejas cuando era pequeño, en un libro de pasta amarilla que estaba tirado bajo la gran cama de su primo. En éste decía que las abejas perdían su aguijón después de haber picado a una persona o animal, y que por esa razón morían.

Valla, te quejas como niño chiquito, solo fue una abeja- dijo una voz de mujer que provenía de la puerta.. puerta que por cierto estaba abierta (N.A. Hago notar que la puerta debería de estar cerrada, ¿como pudo la chica conseguir abrirla?)– jaja, no pensaba que tenias pijamas de escobas voladoras y snitchs- Harry vio que se trataba de una chica delgada de muy bonito cuerpo, blanca, con un bello rostro y un cabello rojo fuego.

Oh... es mi pijama favorita, Ginny...- Le contestó poniendo cara de niño chiquito, aunque se le notaba en sus mejillas un leve color rosado, lo cual indicaba que se había avergonzado por lo que dijo Ginny. – De perdido no tengo una de ositos- y la apunto con el dedo a ella, que vestía una pijama rosa de ositos.

Ya, jaja pero de perdido es mas madura que la tuya-

Ya veo – contesto sarcásticamente un Harry sonriente. En ese momento salió Ron del baño envuelto solamente en una toalla que rodeaba su cintura.

Ginny! Que haces aquí! – Se llevo ella tal sobresalto al verlo, sobre todo en la situación en la que él estaba, que prefirió darse la vuelta para no verlo.

Solo quería decirte que hoy recibí una lechuza de la nueva casera, dice que nos podremos mudar el próximo lunes, valla, tenemos 2 días para empacar, como sea ya me voy- Dijo por ultimo antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Estas niñas de ahora!- dijo Harry a Ron con sarcasmo, al tiempo que agarraba su ropa limpia y entraba al baño. Abrió la llave de la regadera y comenzó a desvestirse; mientras se calentaba el agua se vio en el espejo de nuevo – creo que necesito hacer ejercicio- se dijo así mismo y alguien en el espejo asintió con la cabeza antes de que el ojiverde se metiese a duchar.

Al terminar, salió de la regadera y se vistió, por tercera vez se miro en el espejo he intento peinarse de nuevo – Harry, has llegado a pensar que te estas volviendo muy vanidoso? – y le sonrió al espejo. Abrió la puerta del baño y se encontró con que ya no estaba Ron, en la mesa un pergamino que tenia escrito algo en tinta verde resaltaba. Camino hacia el, y lo leyó:

_Harry:_

_Pero que demonios haces en el baño, te tardas mil años!. Vino por nosotros Hermione, para ir a desayunar, pero en vista de que no estás disponible... bueno, ya lo sabes, decidimos ir a alguna otra parte. Además de que me muero de hambre... bueno, eso también ya lo sabes. Llegare en la tarde, empaca lo que puedas, te encargo cuides a Ginny en ausencia mía y de Hermione._

_Ron_

Harry suspiró, como era posible que Ron siguiera ocultado que le gustaba Hermione después de tantos años – creo que entonces invitare a Ginny a ir a algún lugar – fue hacia donde estaban sus cosas, agarro un frasco con colonia y se puso un poco, agarró su varita, un poco de dinero y salió a la búsqueda de la pelirroja. Dio tan solo unos cuantos pasos y llego a la puerta continua, que era la entrada a la recamara de las dos chicas. Un poco nervioso, toco la puerta... nadie contesto...- Ginny, estas ahí? – siguió tocando la puerta, pero de pronto descubrió que la chapa de ésta no tenia llave, así que la giro y consiguió entrar a la habitación. Camino un poco y vio que la puerta del baño estaba abierta, y se escuchaba el ruido de agua cayendo, procedente de la regadera.. – Gi.. Ginny?- se iba acercando cada vez mas, su corazón se aceleraba a cada paso que daba; solo estaba a un paso de la cortina, agarró la orilla y empezó a correrla...

- ¡¿Harry! – Una Ginny desconcertada estaba parada en la puerta del baño – que haces aquí? – dijo en tono divertido.

Na.. nada, pense qu.. que te había pasado algo –

A... ya veo... – pasó enfrente de él, termino de abrir la cortina y cerro la llave de la ducha – La deje abierta sin querer.

He... yo... vine para.., vine para ver si tu.. y yo.. íbamos a alguna parte... ya que tu... ejem –se aclaro la garganta- tu hermano y Hermione salieron. – al terminar solo sonrió, aunque parecía un tanto estúpido

Claro- Dijo una Ginny contenta

A donde quieres ir? – le pregunto a Ginny mientras la tomaba del brazo y se dirigían a la puerta para salir del cuarto – yo no conozco el nuevo departamento, que te parece si vamos y después te llevo a comer a un lugar que esta cerca de ahí, y que próximamente será donde pasaremos mucho tiempo todos-

Genial, quiero conocer los lugares de por ahí cerca-

El comenzar una nueva vida les daba un poco de miedo, después de estar 18 años junto a sus padres, o bajo el cuidado de los profesores de Hogwarts, el estar a su propio cuidado era muy raro; ahora a ellos les tocaba seguir los pasos de sus padres...

Harry y Ginny caminaron hacia la salida del edificio. Era como un laberinto, pues cada pasillo que pasaban era diferente y muy difícil de volver a encontrar, esos variaban desde papel tapiz de diferentes formas y colores, hasta alfombra colores diversos y puertas con números del 1 al 1,000,000 de distintos materiales. En ésta estancia habitaban por lo menos unos 2 millones de jóvenes, ya que era la mas conocido y al primer lugar al que acudían después de dejar sus colegios. Este gran edificio estaba hechizado para que a las personas que lo vieran no les llamara mucho la atención, pues de no tenerlo, tendría la apariencia de un gran rascacielos, pero en realidad tiene la fachada de un edificio de tan solo 3 pisos.

Según las indicaciones que les habían dado, tenían que caminar unas 5 cuadras desde el lugar en donde se encontraban, salieron de la puerta principal que estaba custodiada por 2 gárgolas de estilo medieval y caminaron por el jardín delantero del edificio , el pasto estaba húmedo por el rocío de la mañana.

Estaba empezando a pensar, que seria bueno ir a algún lugar estas vacaciones.. no seria maravilloso, ver todas las ruinas mágicas de Roma!- dijo una Ginny contenta comenzando a dar brinquitos de alegría a cada paso que daba…

Si, tal vez, solo que existe un problema, no nos podemos dar el lujo de viajar si ni siquiera conseguimos un trabajo , no crees? – En los ojos de Ginny se torno una muy gran desilusion, al moreno le entusiasmaba la idea de viajar con Ginny, pero muy debajo de eso, tenia que pensar en lo que tenia que ser de su futuro, no desperdiciaría una oportunidad de formar su vida por unas simples vacaciones.

Siguieron su marcha con paso lento, en un silencio casi total, aunque de vez en cuando se escuchaba un suspiro de cualquiera de los dos e intercambiaban miradas de desesperación. Dieron la vuelta a la esquina y pudieron visualizar ese lugar tan especial que tanto estaban esperando. Al verlo, Ginny corrió hacia allá y se detuvo justo en el jardín delantero.

¡Wow, que gran lugar, ¿¡a que es lindo?- Dijo la pelirroja casi comiéndose el grandísimo lugar con sus ojos y sonriéndole a Harry

Valla que lo es- Y le devolvió la sonrisa.

En los dos se les notaba una alegría especial en sus rostros, algo nuevo estaba por comenzar, y era lo bastante emocionante como para esperar a que llegara.

Esto es nuestro futuro Gin, este será el próximo lugar en el que gritaremos, lloraremos y emocionemos... este es nuestro hogar.


	2. Conociendo

Todos los personaje han sido creados de la gran imaginación de JK Rowling, yo solo he creado algunas cosas que no se comparan al gran universo que estoy utilizando aquí

Capitulo 2 .- "Conociendo" 

Harry se encontraba examinando una recamara de color verde que realmente combinaba con sus ojos, en la pared una gran ventana cuadrada daba vista hacia una colina en la que había uno de esos hermosos castillos medievales abandonados, el cual le hizo recordar un poco a Hogwarts; al pie de ésta se encontraba un banquillo de notable labrado exquisito y rústico. Ginny se sentó en la cama, mientras, Harry agarraba lo que parecía ser un tintero de madera que se encontraba sobre el escritorio. Él solo podía pensar en una sola cosa...

Definitivamente esta será mi recamara – Se escuchó detrás de la puerta en un tono muy alto – Chris, me escuchas?

Cómo no escucharte, si hasta en México se enteraron! – Harry y Ginny se miraron a los ojos y se apresuraron a salir de la habitación. No vieron a nadie afuera aunque seguían escuchando ruidos de pasos, y algunas cuantas palabras que notablemente eran de alegría. – Mira, una araña! – dijo la voz con un dejo de ternura que hizo estremecer a Harry y a Ginny.

Quítala, quítala, recuerda que yo no soy aficionada a las arañas como tú! – Harry dio unos pasos para tratar de visualizar a alguna persona, se paró frente a una fuente que estaba en el patio central de ese lugar; él al entrar no había visto muchas de las cosas que había ahí. Este lugar era prácticamente un cuadro, cerrado, tenia un patio central al aire libre que estaba rodeado por todos los cuartos que consistían en 8 recamaras, 3 baños, sala, cocina y recibidor.

Creo que eso de aficionado a las arañas no le agradara en nada a Ron – le susurró Ginny a Harry mientras sostenía una sonrisa de malicia.

Cierto... muy cierto.. – le contestó Harry intentando no reírse. Caminaron hasta un cuarto que estaba en el otro extremo; por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta de la habitación se pudieron ver dos siluetas, una mucho mas alta que la otra. Harry decidido, tomó la chapa de la puerta y la terminó de abrir. Un grito sonoro muy agudo se hizo sonar dentro de la recamara y Ginny se empezó a carcajear por aquella escena.

QUÍTAME ESO CHRIS! – Una joven de tez blanca, cabello castaño, lacio y largo, de ojos notablemente grises estaba refugiada arriba de una cama, mientras un muchacho, que según Ginny era muy guapo, le estaba amenazando a la chica con una pequeña arañita que tenia en su mano. Al escuchar las risas de la pelirroja, los dos jóvenes voltearon desconcertados. – quiénes son ustedes?

Oh, lo siento, nosotros nos vamos a mudar aquí el próximo lunes – Dijo entre risas un Harry sonriente

Mucho gusto – le dijo Chris a Ginny extendiéndole la mano, pero Ginny dudó en tomarla, pues todavía tenía a la araña en ella – o.. valla.. entiendo que no quieres darme la mano..-

Hemm... de hecho.. no es eso... sino que todavía tienes a la araña en tu mano –Ginny trataba de que aquel chico no mal interpretara su actitud

A, perdona – Se sonrieron mutuamente. El chico se agachó y extendiendo la mano la araña salió corriendo, como tratando de ocultarse de la pesadilla a la que la estaban sometiendo. – ahora si, yo me llamo Chris Wandsworth - ... y ustedes se llaman...?-

Yo soy Harry Potter... omitan comentarios, por favor – Chris había abierto la boca para mencionar algo, pero al escuchar lo ultimo que dijo Harry la cerro inmediatamente - y ella –señalo a la pelirroja – Es Ginny Weasley, la pelirroja mas linda – esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono orgulloso, mientras le daba la mano a la chica nueva para que bajara de la cama –

Gracias, yo me llamo Kate Clerkenwell y mi hermano.. no presente, por cierto, se llama Ian (NA. Parece que dice Lan, pero hago la aclaración de que es "i", y entonces se pronuncia "ian", y como es hermano de Kate se apellida también Clerkenwell), Nada mas que no pudo venir hoy, pues no empaco ayer, y tuvo que hacerlo hoy.. esa fue su excusa, la verdad siempre se desaparece a esta hora... - Al callar Kate todos quedaron en un silencio incomodo, después de 5 minutos de solo verse, al fin Ginny habló en tono un tanto cortante

Bueno, nos dio mucho gusto conocerlos, ya nos retiramos pues tampoco hemos empacado, hasta luego- Agarró a Harry del brazo y lo llevó fuera de la casa nueva.

Ron cerró la llave de la regadera al tiempo que se envolvía en una toalla y se la amarraba en la cintura, fuera del cuarto se escuchaban voces, al parecer era Harry y otra persona, una mujer. Se acercó a la puerta y pego su oído a ella para escuchar lo que decían al otro lado.

Ya, jaja pero de perdido es mas madura que la tuya- Ron acercó mas su oído, pues esa voz le era realmente familiar

Quien es... quién es... – susurraba el pelirrojo tratando de reconocer la voz..

Ya veo –

Definitivamente ese es Harry... no pierde ni un momento para conquistar, saldré- decidido, agarró la chapa de la puerta y la abrió - Ginny! ¡Que haces aquí! – Qué estaba haciendo Ginny en la habitación hablando con Harry! Ron notó que a su hermana le había apenado que él reaccionara así y que estuviera semidesnudo, prefiriendo darse la media vuelta

Solo quería decirte que hoy recibí una lechuza de la nueva casera, dice que nos podremos mudar el próximo lunes, valla, tenemos 2 días para empacar, como sea ya me voy- Dijo por ultimo antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Estas niñas de ahora!- dijo Harry a Ron con sarcasmo, al tiempo que agarraba su ropa limpia y entraba al baño.

Ron fue al armario, sacó su ropa y se vistió, recorrió todo el cuarto buscando que hacer mientras terminaba su amigo, hasta que vio algo que le llamó mucho la atención, el baúl de Harry estaba abierto, y adentro brillaba algo. El pelirrojo se acercó con paso inseguro y se agachó para ver que era; agarró y aventó una playera de Harry que cubría aquel objeto, y encontró un portarretratos que tenia una foto en donde salían ellos dos y Hermione sonriendo a mas no poder en su fiesta de graduación de Hogwarts; atrás, a lo lejos, reconoció a Ginny que entraba y salía de la foto tratando de ocultarse. Ron sonriendo se sentó en la cama del ojiverde para observar bien la foto y recordar que bella había sido esa época, pero en eso calló otra foto de adentro del portarretratos. Se agachó y cogió la foto de la alfombra, y se asombro de que la que estaba en ella no era ni mas ni menos que su propia hermana, sonriendo y saludando con su hermoso cabello color de fuego y sus notables pecas, al reverso de la foto tenia escrito un mensaje "siento mucho lo de la pelea de anoche... soy una torpe, perdóname... pero no puedo negar lo que siento por Stan, espero que esto no cambie la amistad que siempre hemos tenido, te quiero mucho, adiós" cerró los ojos y trató de acordarse de quien era ese tal Stan...

Stan.. Stan.. diablos! Quién es Stan! – Se decía así mismo mientras le daba vuelta a toda su mente tratando de ubicar a alguien que se llamara Stan, pero fue interrumpido por alguna persona que estaba tocando la puerta – Quién es? – Gritó, mientras ponía todo donde lo había encontrado; no respondieron afuera, pero seguían tocando – Ya voy, ya voy, un momento por favor! –Abrió la puerta pero afuera no había nadie – Ja! MUY BUENA, HE! – voceó al pasillo, y cerró la puerta, dio la media vuelta y dos ojos castaños lo estaban viendo a tan solo medio metro de distancia provocándole un gran sobresalto al pelirrojo

La verdad si, estuvo muy buena- Dijo la chica mientras reía

Hermione, yo no juego así.. acabas de sacarme el susto de mi vida...-

JA! Lo mismo me dijiste ayer y los días anteriores a ese... pero bueno, venia para invitarte a comer... fuera de este lugar... -

Hemm... okay.. si, pero.. Harry, a bueno, no importa, sirve que cuida a Ginny.. esa niña me da cada sorpresa, le dejaré una nota en el escritorio- agarró un tintero y un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir:

_Harry:_

_Pero que demonios haces en el baño, te tardas mil años!. Vino por nosotros Hermione, para ir a desayunar, pero en vista de que no estás disponible... bueno, ya lo sabes, decidimos ir a alguna otra parte. Además de que me muero de hambre... bueno, eso también ya lo sabes. Llegare en la tarde, empaca lo que puedas, te encargo cuides a Ginny en ausencia mía y de Hermione._

Ron 

Hay Ron, como supiste que íbamos a ir a la biblioteca antes, oh... siempre adivinas, sabes? Me asombro de que siempre sepas lo que vamos a hacer- Dijo Hermione viendo la nota que había escrito Ron y sonriendo al mismo tiempo

No se... la verdad no se..- Le dijo a la chica mientras suspiraba y deseaba mejor no haber escrito eso – Nos vamos, por cierto, Que diablos vas a ir a buscar a la biblioteca?... ash, mejor no preguntare-

Caminaron por todo el edificio para poder salir de ahí y dirigirse a la biblioteca, la cual estaba a dos cuadras a partir de donde ellos estaban.

En ésta biblioteca hay un registro de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, verdad, quiero buscar a una persona- Dijo Ron recordando lo que estaba escrito en la foto que tenia Harry

Si, desde los fundadores del colegio, hasta los que lo cursan actualmente- Dudó un poco al contestarle, pues no sabia para que quería eso – si quieres, yo te ayudo...-

Oh! Tan rápido llegamos, creo que si – Subió unos cuantos escalones y abrió la puerta – pasa – Hermione paso frente a el y sin preguntar ni nada, fue directo a una sección que decía "Hechizos accidentales" – ash... a quien hechizaste... –

Tu cállate, pregúntale a alguien donde puedes encontrar los registros de Hogwarts y nos vemos en esa mesa – Dijo la morena apuntando una mesa que estaba a unos 20 metros de ellos

Ron fue en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarle, pero no fue necesario pues frente a él había un letrero apenas iluminado por la luz de las velas que decía "Hogwarts". Entró en la sección, y sin saber a donde dirigirse se quedo parado viendo todo.

"Libros de Encantamientos", "Libros de adivinación"... argh aquí nada mas hay libros escolares... "listas del sombrero seleccionador", creo que es ahí... auch!- una pila de libros había chocado contra él enviándolo al frío suelo de piedra. Ron se levanto inmediatamente y le hecho un vistazo al culpable, que no era mas que un muchacho de unos 18 años, ojos grises y cabello castaño

Discúlpame!– dijo - Enserio, lo siento mucho – en su cara se notaba que realmente lo lamentaba – es que yo.., traía esos libros con la varita y me descuide con ese otro montón y... -

No hay problema... Ian – Ron había desviado su vista hacia el pecho del muchacho donde tenia una insignia con su nombre- trabajas aquí?... bueno supongo que si, por la insignia que traes... digo no todos andan vagando por ahí con su nombre en la playera..-

Si, así es.. en que te ayudo- Ian dejó los libros en una mesa que estaba en el centro y le sonrío a Ron

Mira, quiero buscar a alguien en los registros de Hogwarts, supongo que egresados de por lo menos unos 3 años desde ahora – recordando que Ginny acababa de salir del colegio, y que ellos habían salido hace un año.

Hem... mira aquí; este libro es el mas resiente, trae a los alumnos que terminaron Hogwarts de hace 5 años en adelante- dijo Ian enseñándole un libro no muy grueso de pasta color verde oscuro

Gracias- agarró el libro y salió con paso apresurado a la mesa donde estaba Hermione – aquí esta... – Hermione levanto la vista y vio el libro que traía Ron en sus manos – ash... yo lo busco, no necesito que me ayudes – y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa. Hojeo el libro en busca de algún tal Stan buscando primero en la generación de Ginny... – Bingo...- susurró entornando su vista a una fotografía; al lado de ella se podía leer:

_Nombre: Stan Davis_

_Casa: Ravenclaw_

Desempeño escolar: Bueno 

_Numero de infracciones: 3_

Con que él era al que buscabas? – Mencionó Hermione sin desviar la mirada de su libro – Ron yo no se que ganas en hacer esto-

Quien es – preguntó Ron un poco celoso – por que Ginny me oculta todo-

Quizá sea por que tu te pones celoso- Levantó la vista para verlo - así como lo estas ahorita-

No-estoy-celoso – Respondió un Ron ofendido arrastrando las palabras

No que va, Stan fue el novio de Ginny en la escuela, era muy lindo, lastima que al salir de Hogwarts se fue a Estados Unidos y dejó a Ginny unos meses antes, para que no se lastimaran mutuamente en todo el tiempo que no estarían juntos- Hermione lo relataba como si fuera una historia muy obvia y que todo mundo sabia – como supiste de él

Coincidencia... – dijo mientras regresaba de nuevo su mirada a la foto de Stan y ella volvió su atención a su libro. Ron levantó el libro simulando estar leyéndolo, pero estaba observando a aquella joven tan hermosa y tan concentrada... sus ojos con largas pestañas y ese rubor natural que se le notaban a sus mejillas "No Ron, recuerda tu promesa!" se decía a si mismo... Esos labios húmedos y ese ya tan conocido gesto de morderse el labio .. no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que había visto a Hermione de tal manera...

Se te ofrece algo?- le dijo a Ron un tanto asustada

Oh.. no.. terminaste, tengo ganas de ir al nuevo departamento –

Claro – Se levantó, llevó los libros con el muchacho que había ayudado a Ron, le dieron las gracias y se retiraron hacia su destino...

Mira Harry, que bonita mariposa! – dijo Ginny persiguiendo con la vista a una pequeña mariposa que pasaba frente a ellos

Es casi tan linda como tú .. – Agarró a Ginny de la cintura y la puso contra la puerta del recibidor, la vio a los ojos y dijo – pero tu lo eres mas – inclino su cabeza y tocó ligeramente sus labios para después perderse en un apasionado beso al cual por sorpresa Ginny no se resistió..

Apoyados contra la pared, una nube de emociones surgía desde sus mentes y corazones; ahí se tenían, el uno al otro como siempre habían querido.. como siempre lo habían deseado.. sentimientos encontrados cruzaban por las mentes de los dos jóvenes... su pasado... su futuro... todo su esfuerzo.. todo aquello que habían logrado para no llegar a donde estaban ahorita, aquellas palabras que juraron... esto tenia que parar..

No, alto..- dijo Ginny después de un tiempo tratando de recobrar el aliento, e hizo para atrás a Harry – No, entiende.. no lo hagas mas difícil... por favor – Agarró a Harry de la mano, se acercó a el, se paró de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Yo te quiero, pero recuerda lo que nos dijo Dumbledore.. lo que juramos ante él y ante Sirius... no recuerdas? – le dijo susurrándole al oído

Gin, vivo día y noche esperando un beso tuyo, una mirada, una caricia...- Harry la soltó y dio un puñetazo a la pared – no se que es lo que quieres que te demuestre- con sus dos manos, tomó delicadamente el rostro de la pelirroja obligándola a mirarle a los ojos – vuélvelo a decir, vuelve a decirme que me quieres, para ya dejarte.. di esas palabras! dilas para que mi alma no muera...–

Harry .. yo...no.. - El ojiverde bajó las manos, se dio la vuelta y salió de aquel lugar.


	3. Un romance sin remedio

Todos los personaje han sido creados de la gran imaginación de JK Rowling, yo solo he creado algunas cosas que no se comparan al gran universo que estoy utilizando aquí Capitulo 3.- "Un romance sin remedio" 

Harry salió de aquel lugar penando todos esos sentimientos que se encontraban dentro de el, bajó dos escalones y se sentó en ellos, viendo hacia el cielo, como buscando respuestas entre las nubes, respuestas a preguntas que pasaban por su mente.

Harry.. – Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de él y un cuerpo delgado se sentaba a su lado – yo mas que nadie quisiera que esto no sucediera, quisiera que no sufrieras...

De niño siempre escapaba de los Dursley y me acostaba sobre el pasto bajo un arbusto, donde nadie podía verme; veía el mismo cielo que veo ahora, anhelando ser un niño normal con una familia normal, tener una madre que me quisiera.. pero en el fondo sabía que eso nunca sucedería, que quedé marcado con esto, con esta cicatriz que yo no decidí tener, con esa familia que yo tampoco decidí tener... ahora veo el cielo y anhelo con que todo acabe y con algún día tenerte a mi lado... pero al igual se... que eso sucederá..- Volteó a ver a Ginny y le regaló una sonrisa.

Eso es lo que piensas, ¿crees que esto es un juego, Harry? Crees que cuando nos pidieron no volvernos a ver no me dolió? ¿Que todas esas veces en Hogwarts no te llore cuando te veía con otra chica? Yo se que fue difícil separarnos y simular que ni siquiera nos conocíamos y que el día en que saliste de Hogwarts fue el día mas triste de mi vida, ¿No valoras todo eso que yo hice?-

Me lloraste, que me dices de Stan? Que de cuando rompí mil reglas el día que te golpeó! Lo recuerdas! – Ginny vio los ojos de Harry y negó con la cabeza, inmediatamente se cubrió la cara con las manos y empezó a llorar..

-FLASHBACK-

Era el día de San Valentín en Hogwarts y Harry tenía pensado darle una sorpresa a Ginny, ya que tenían prohibido verse. Caminó solo por todo el castillo buscándola, hasta que la encontró caminando junto con Stan, aparentemente discutiendo. Harry se escondió detrás de una estatua para que no lo vieran y agudizó el oído para poder escucharles

No Stan! Definitivamente no! aunque seas prefecto, no me importa- dijo Ginny

Es que no entiendes? Un noviazgo no nada mas son besos y abrazos, necesita haber algo mas- la veía con ojos suplicantes

NO! tengo 16 años Stan, por dios!- En Ginny se le notaba un temor en los ojos

Que puede pasar, es el baño de prefectos, nadie nos descubrirá-

No, no y mas no!-

Es que acaso no me amas, yo te amo Ginny, no piensas en eso, imagina tu para mi y yo para ti, los dos, gozando..-

CALLA, no quiero-

Que acaso no quisieras perder tu virginidad conmigo?-

Ya la perdí!- mintió Ginny y se mordió el labio para evitar decir alguna otra cosa, pero seguía retándole con la mirada

QUE? Con quien!-

Harry se quedo sorprendido ante aquella confesión... como era posible, su Ginny, su pequeña Ginny

Con.. con Harry, si con él-

Mientes... MIENTES!...- apretaba fuertemente sus puños

No miento, fue con Harry! En navidad, cuando tu no estabas.. fue lo mejor, no desearía haber perdido mi inocencia con otra persona...- Stan levantó el puño y le dio un puñetazo directo en la nariz, haciendo que ella cayera al piso con su nariz rota, sangrando..

Harry al ver aquella escena, salió de atrás de la estatua sin pensar lo que hacia, se aventó hacia el chico tirándolo al suelo y dándole golpes y patadas

Déjame..., imbécil!- decía Stan tratando de defenderse– que ganas con esto.. solo defender a una zorra!- Harry tomo a Stan por el cuello y le dijo arrastrando las palabras

NO-LE-DIGAS-ZORRA – levantó el puño y lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente

Harry se levantó y con la mano se quito un poco de sangre que salía de su labio, avanzó hacia Ginny quien estaba en shock tanto por el golpe como por aquella escena que había presenciado, le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse; ella la tomó, se levantó y se tiro a los brazos de Harry, llorando. El ojiverde tomó a Ginny de la barbilla para levantar su rostro y ver su nariz.

Co.. como te expones a esto, Ginny..- La pelirroja vio a los ojos a Harry...

Yo... te amo- cerraron sus ojos y se acercaron poco a poco... podían sentir la respiración del otro...

QUE ES ESTO!- Los dos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y se separaron rápidamente – espero que halla una muy buena explicación para esto!-

Profesora Mc Gonagall todo es culpa...-

Mía- dijo de inmediato Harry, que sintió la mirada sorprendida de Ginny – Yo soy el culpable de esto – Era cierto, él había golpeado a Stan por golpear a Ginny y Stan había golpeado a Ginny por Harry...

Harry no. Profesora, yo provoque que Stan me golpeara y Harry, no tuvo culpa alguna, solo me defendió-

5 puntos menos por usted, Ginny; Harry aunque solo halla defendido a la señorita, 10 puntos menos; y para el señor Stan son15 puntos menos por golpear a una señorita, ahora, vallan los dos a la enfermería, yo llevo a Stan en 1 momento...- Harry y Ginny se quedaron parados ahí, 15 puntos? Era así de sencillo salir de ese aprieto?- Anden, o no querrán que los lleve con Dumbledore, tienen suerte de que no los descubriera otro profesor – Les sonrió a los dos y les guiñó un ojo

Gracias profesora- Harry agarró a Ginny de la mano y casi corriendo la sacó de ese pasillo mientras la pelirroja volteaba hacia atrás viendo a Stan tirado en el suelo

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Abrió los ojos y sintió sus manos húmedas por causa de sus lagrimas.

lo siento Harry, tu sabes que mi intensión nunca fue la de herirte, pero son cosas que uno no decide y solo suceden...- Dijo Ginny secándose los ojos

Ey chicos- Harry y Ginny voltearon para ver quien los llamaba y se encontraron con Hermione y Ron caminando hacia ellos –nos dirigimos a comer, quieren ir?-

Si- Contesto un Harry hambriento y le dirigió una mirada sombría a Ginny

Me dijeron que por aquí hay un lugar del mundo mágico, creo.. que es... – dijo Ron pensando y viendo a su alrededor- ahí! – y señalo una pequeña casa-

Como lo sabes?- preguntaron Ginny y Hermione al unisono

No se, solo elegí una al azar... supongo que no me equivoco, es la mas pequeña de aquí... por algo no reprobaba los exámenes en Hogwarts – se susurró a si mismo

Te oí!-

Hermione, es mas que la verdad, no te sorprendas – dijo Ginny sonriendo mientras caminaban hacia aquel lugar.

Cuando llegaron vieron que en la puerta había un letrero que decía "abierto" y entraron; voltearon para todos lados encontrando a todo tipo de personas conocidas, a las que solo saludaron con la mano y los ignoraron mientras seguían buscando una mesa

Aquí hay una mesa, si quieguen sentarse – Dijo una muchacha de cabello rubio y ojos azul cielo con acento francés- me llamo Josefine y yo los atendegue -

Gacias Josefine- Dijo Ron imitando el acento de la muchacha, lo cual no le causo gracia

Como sea..., aquí les dejo la cagta -

Tostadas con mermelada- musitó en voz baja Hermione

Vienes a un restaurante a comer algo que no harías en tu casa y te fijas en las tostadas con mermelada?- le reprochó Harry

Cada quien pide lo que quiere, no, fíjate en tus asuntos- Harry dio un largo suspiro de desesperación

Oigan, recuerdan aquella ocasión en 6 año, que fuimos a Hogsmeade y comimos en un restaurante mágico de comida internacional...- dijo de repente un Ron despistado sin darse cuenta de que Harry acababa de escupir el jugo de calabaza que estaba tomando

Como olvidarlo..- decía éste limpiándose

Si como hacerlo...- gruño Ginny mirando de reojo a Harry

Yo recuerdo que quedamos de ir los 4 pero nos separamos para ahorrar tiempo- mencionó Hermione

Harry apoyo los codos en la mesa y con la cabeza entre sus manos, cerro los ojos recordando aquella vez...

Ron se encontraba leyendo un libro de transformaciones en un escritorio cerca de la chimenea, ya que le habían castigado y puesto tarea de mas...

Que fastidiante es esto!- se quejaba el pelirrojo con Harry, Hermione y Ginny que estaban sentados en un sillón cercano

Quien te manda tirar bombas fétidas en clase, Ron-

Hay Hermione, que no vez que era la ultima que tenia, había que utilizarla antes de mañana... para poder surtirme de ellas de nuevo en Hogsmeade-

A mi me pareció divertido- Dijo un Harry divertido

A ti todo te divierte, yo hubiera querido estar ahí.. pero pues.. ya ven que no se puede-

Animo Ginny, estas con nosotros ahorita, en clase somos aburridos..-

Es cierto lo que dice Ron, Ginny..- murmuró Harry jugueteando un una snitch de entrenamiento que le había regalado Hermione el día de navidad, cuando la atrapó se concentró en pronunciar algo no tan difícil, pero para Harry le resultaba un tanto incomodo hacerlo- Me dijo Dean que pusieron un lugar de comida internacional en Hogsmeade, quieres ir Ginny?- y se sonrojó

Es cierto, si Ginny, ven con nosotros- le dijo Hermione

Me refería a ella y yo... solos- se murmuró a si mismo..

Que creías que era hilo rojo?- le dijo inocentemente Ginny- es que no entendí lo que dijiste y fue lo mas que se parecía...- y se encogió de hombros, le guiño un ojo y Harry rió.. –Me encantaría- pronunció por ultimo viendo a Harry haciéndole comprender que si había entendido y que aceptaba salir con él

Genial- contestó Ron, Harry y Ginny comenzaron a reírse- de que se ríen? No le veo la gracia..

Ronald, son las 2 de la mañana, esta desierta la sala, mañana tenemos un pesado día y seguimos aquí esperando a que termines tus deberes- rugió Hermione al tiempo que daba un gran bostezo

Ya entendí.. un momento- Le dio la vuelta a la página, escribió unas cuantas cosas en un pergamino que tenia a su lado y cerró el libro- termine.

Valla! Ya era hora...-

Ja ja, que sarcástico me saliste, Harry-

Yo siempre..-

Bueno ya nos podemos dormir, o también tenemos que quedarnos Hermione y yo a presenciar su no muy entretenida platica... por que la verdad yo ya no doy para mas..-

Si, vayan a dormir, pues..- Contestó Ron de muy mala gana a la queja de su hermana- que duerman bien- se despidió de su hermana y de Hermione con un beso en la mejilla, acto seguido, Harry hizo lo mismo.

Nos vemos- y todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Harry y Ron entraron a la recamara de los chicos, en la cual ya se encontraban 3 personas descansando de su día y durmiendo de lo mas cómodo posible, según el punto de vista de Harry.

Descansa- oyó por ultimó Harry

Tu también- y se dio la vuelta en su cama, dándole vueltas a sus pensamientos, era uno de esos días en los que deseas con mas ansias que nunca el tener un pensadero cerca. Todo se concentraba en Ginny, ya vario tiempo atrás había querido invitarla a salir, pero las circunstancias nunca ayudaban ni favorecían. Esperaba inquietamente a que ya empezara el nuevo día.. pero cayó en un sueño profundo mientras trataba de imaginarse que tan lindo podría llegar a ser esa ida a Hogsmeade

Una brisa suave y fresca acariciaba la piel de Harry en un sueño tranquilo y lindo con aquella persona que siempre había querido... "Harry, Harry" escuchaba muy dentro de si... "Harry, ya se hizo tarde" algo le decía que no solo era un sueño

mmmmm?-

No otra vez.., Harry ya es tarde! Levántate, las chicas nos esperan-

Que..?... que chicas... para que nos esperan..-

Puf... hasta amnesia le dio al niño, Hermione y Ginny, las recuerdas, nos esperan para ir a Hogsmeade-

Hermione y Ginny...- repitió Harry un tanto sombi ...- Hogsmade.. Ginny!- y se levantó tan rápido que llevó un gran sobresalto a Ron- Por que no me despertaste antes!-

Ni hablar.. estuve media hora tratando de que salieras de tu estado en coma- Harry corría de un lado a otro tratando de arreglarse lo mas pronto posible

Listo..- dijo finalmente Harry jadeando un poco- no espera- se aventó al baúl y sacó un frasco de colonia que le había regalado la misma Ginny que vería en un momento, se echó un poco y se paró – ahora si-

Valla, nunca te habías arreglado tanto para ir a Hogsmade-

Nunca esta de mas, no sabes a quien podrías encontrarte- Disimular frente a Ron era fácil, pues siempre se creía las excusas. Le hecho un ultimo vistazo a su aspecto frente al espejo, dio la media vuelta y bajó las escaleras, seguido de Ron. Frente a ellos, dos jóvenes con cara aburrida se pararon del sillón en el que se encontraban sentadas para saludar a los otros dos adolescentes

Acaban de partir todos hace un momento.. si nos apresuramos los podremos alcanzar- les dijo Hermione antes de comenzar una carrera por el castillo para alcanzar a sus compañeros, al llegar a la entrada vieron a Filch guardándose una lista en la bolsa de su roído pantalón

Espere, faltamos nosotros..- alcanzó a decir Harry

Argh.. siempre retrasados.. siempre retrasados..- murmuró de muy mal humor Filch- Casa – Pidió pronto

Gryffindor-

Año-

Sexto... y quinto también- completó Harry ante la mirada fugaz de Ginny

Ginny Weasley, si entregó el permiso, puede salir...Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter – ante aquel nombre levantó la vista y con su mal humor gruñó- espero y no traigan problemas al colegió, o si no, tengo guardadas las cadenas con largos picos que usaba en mis buenos tiempos..-

Podemos irnos?- interrumpió Ron

Hagan lo que les plazca.. pero nada mas que les vea con una bomba fétida cuando regresen.. y verán como me las ingenió para hacer legal el castigo de estudiantes- dio la media vuelta y se fue cojeando.

Un poco mas y no alcanzábamos a salir...- alardeó Ginny

Siempre existen pasadizos que sirvan de función remplazando a Filch..-

Pasadizos que ya nunca utilizaras, Harry- y Ron le dirigió una mirada de furia a Hermione

Como dices eso Hermione!- le reprochó Ron

Ya, fuera discusiones, quiero disfrutar mi paseó- advirtió una pelirroja con un tono no muy agradable

Pero..- Y Ginny lo silenció con la mirada. Siguieron su camino en silencio, admirando el paisaje que se les avecinaba a cada paso que daban.

Hemos llegado, a donde vamos primero?- Preguntó Hermione volteando a ver a todos

Se que sonare repetitivo pero..-

Tienes hambre- completó Harry adivinando lo que su amigo iba a decir

Solo esperó que al llegar no este Malfoy cerca- aseguró Ginny haciendo una mueca de asco

El sentimiento es mutuo..- se escuchó detrás de ellos, que al parecer solo pasaba, pues no se detuvo

Mm... haremos como que nadie dijo eso.., decíamos, primero vamos a comer?-

No Hermione, es muy temprano, yo quiero ir por mi dotación de plumas de dulce, la verdad es que sin ellas me he aburrido mucho en clase-

Y yo por la mía de bombas fétidas- Contestó Ron mirando sombríamente a Ginny por rechazar la invitación de Hermione a comer en ese momento

Yo quiero ver que novedades de Quidditch hay-

Tu solo pensando en Quidditch, Harry. Yo quiero ir a comprar útiles nuevos para el colegió-

Y tu solo pensando en el colegió, Hermione...- murmuró Harry rodando los ojos en señal de desapruebo – a mi me da igual a donde deciden ir primero, el único inconveniente es que no hay mucho tiempo-

Nos podemos separar- propuso Ginny- yo puedo ir con Harry pues también quiero ver las cosas de Quidditch-

Valla que yo no quiero ver los artículos de broma- dijo Hermione con aire de desesperación

Ash.. y yo no quiero ver los artículos escolares-

Que por cierto te hacen falta, ya no tienes tinta, y tu pluma esta para llorar, los pergaminos casi se te acaban y solo te quedan ingredientes para una poción mas..-

Yo tengo el mismo problema Hermione- dijo Harry anunciando que ese no era el verdadero problema, sino decidir como iban a organizar su tiempo, bajó su mirada hacía el reloj y vio la hora- bien, son las 11 de la mañana, yo voy con Ginny, nos vemos a las 3 en el restaurante, a las 5 vamos a las Tres Escobas y volvemos al colegio- les dijo a Hermione y Ron quienes asintieron y se fueron por su lado, aparentemente seguían discutiendo a donde ir primero-

No creo que lleguen a ponerse de acuerdo-

Desde luego que no, pero nos libramos de ellos- volteó con Ginny – no se tu, pero yo no voy a seguir con el horario que puse-

Yo tampoco- y tiraron una carcajada – Vamos a Honeydukes?-

Claro, cuantas plumas de azucar hilado compras?-

Las suficientes como para tener 1 cada día... mi padre me heredo buena dentadura- Harry sonrió ante la idea de concentrar su atención en la pluma que a la clase

Caminaron por High Street haciendo sus compras, compraron una buena cantidad de esas plumas y otros dulces tales como babosas de gelatina, algunos cubitos de helado de coco, varios tipos de chocolates y caramelos de sabores. Pasaron por Zonko y desde afuera pudieron ver como seguían discutiendo Hermione y Ron , ahora tal vez por las compras que realizaría Ron. En seguida fueron a comprar algunos útiles que les faltaban y al final a echarle un vistazo a las novedades de Quidditch, solo para ilusionarse...

Harry le comentó a Ginny que había una cafetería muy cerca que quería que ella conociera, un lugar muy romántico, según consideraba Harry, aunque eso no se lo dijo a ella. Caminaron hacia ese lugar por una calle lateral hasta llegar al local que en esa temporada estaba arreglada con huevos de pascua, de acuerdo a la época en la que estaban "muy cursi" pensó Ginny al entrar al lugar, se sentaron en una mesa que estaba pegada al vidrio, misma que había ocupado Harry con Cho hacía casi un año..; Harry vio que igual que la vez pasada, aquello estaba lleno de parejas agarradas de la mano y besándose.

Que les sirvo?- anunció Madame Pudipié

Dos cafés- respondió Ginny – que interesante lugar... un tanto cursi, no crees?- y los dos rieron

Si, lo es-

Aquí tienen, dos cafés-

Gracias... Que estarán haciendo ahorita el par de anónimos enamorados, me acorde por que estamos rodeados de ellos- comentó Harry

Ya se, deberían de reconocerlo de una vez por todas- volteó a la mesa de al lado y vio a unos chicos de séptimo año agarrarse de las manos y darse un beso.. separarse.. darse otro.. – que empalagoso, sígueme la corriente " oh Harry! Agárrame la mano! Bésame!"- el tono de voz de Ginny había aumentado de volumen llamando la atención de todos los presentes

"No Ginny, que no vez que es inapropiado?"- Agarró la mano de Ginny que se hacía la sufrida – "no lo tomes a mal, yo.. te deseo.."- soltó a Ginny y los dos se carcajearon con rienda suelta, provocando que la pareja de al lado se pararan, pagaran y salieran

Madame Pudipié, otros dos cafés!- Gritó Ginny y la señora regordeta se los trajo un tanto mal humorada por espantar a sus clientes – quien te recomendó este lugar?-

Cho, vinimos el año pasado, fue todo un fracaso-

Ja, ni hablar- Siguieron platicando animadamente riendo y hablando en voz alta, felices de la vida..

Disculpen, podrían callarse?- dijo un muchacho que estaba a dos mesas con aire de ofendido

Ni que eso te impidiera besar a tu novia- Le respondió Harry provocando que también ellos se levantaran, pagaran y se fuera.

Retírense del lugar- les mandó Madame Pudipié completamente enojada- Vallanse de aquí, no vuelvan-

Esta bien- se levantó Harry juntó con Ginny, Metió la mano en la bolsa del pantalón para sacar monedas- cuanto va a hacer-

1 galeón- contestó aun mal encarada

bien- Agarró un galeón, metió las demás monedas al pantalón, tomo la mano de Ginny y dijo- solo quiero decirle que su café sabe feo y que este lugar apesta – tomo el galeón y se lo aventó, pero en el momento hecho a correr arrastrando a Ginny de la mano a carcajadas, atrás de ellos se escuchaba una voz que gritaba "NO VUELVAN" y siguieron corriendo; el cielo trono y muy pesadas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, aún corriendo buscaron refugió bajo el techo de una casa – se lo merecía- decía aun atacados de la risa

si, realmente- los dos empapados se pegaron mas aun a la pared, para que no les diera la lluvia. Harry la abrazó y la vio a los ojos; sin tener él que tomar la iniciativa, ella pasó sus manos por el cuello de Harry, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el instinto que marcaba paso entre ellos dos...

Señog no tengo su tiempo..- Dijo una voz

He? – Harry levantó su cabeza de entre sus manos para ver quien hablaba, una muchacha de cabello rubio estaba parada frente a el esperando su respuesta- disculpa, que me preguntaste?-

Que que vas a ordenar!- Le repitió Hermione desesperada – pues en donde estas!-

A.. yo quiero... lo mismo que él- y apuntó a Ron

Enseguida- dijo Josefine retirándose

A, bueno, que decían?- Harry trataba de ponerse al corriente

Que esa pareja- señaló Ginny a un par de jóvenes sentados a unas 3 mesas- me están empalagando- miró a Harry y a los dos les brillaron los ojos.

La comida resulto tranquila, aunque un poco pesada para Harry, pues Ron había pedido muchas cosas. Al final pagaron, le dieron las gracias a Josefine y salieron hacia su departamento, para empacar.

**Este es el primer fan fiction que publico, y la verdad me emocione mucho al ver que alguien me había escrito un review jajaja.. **

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a Leah-Riddle que fue la primera en mandarme un review y que gracias a ella me emocione mucho por todo un día jajaja y a cuanto la respuesta a la pregunta que me hiciste: se supone que la historia es post Hogwarts pero la verdad es que esta historia la empecé incluso antes de que saliera el quinto libro pero conforme salen los libros hice unas pequeñas correcciones (y todavía me faltan hacer mas.. así que con el tiempo cambiare un poco los capítulos ya publicados) y puedo decir que si, este fic es post HBP y te aseguro que.. Harry sufrirá poco xD**


End file.
